


Is it a small world, or is it just fate?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared meets a man at a club, with eyes as pretty as can be. but what happens when this one night stand ends up playing his fictional big brother? will the boys acknowledge that night and embrace what could be or let the moment pass?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: yeah, not entirely sure where im going with this, but ive got another chapter coming soon :)  
comments are love, and as always may or may not be rewarded with imaginary candy (that is if my inner child hasnt eaten it all yet :P)  


* * *

  
  
The steady thump of the music washed over him; caressing his skin with soft tendrils of sensation before sinking deeper into his bones and beyond, leaving behind a pleasant tingling he could feel radiating from his heart as it beat in time with the music. The coloured lights swept over the writhing mass of hot, sweaty bodies, casting an eerie, almost surreal atmosphere as they danced and grinded against each other amid the swirling mass of hormones and pheromones so palpable he could almost see them. It is a heady combination, and when bound together with the intoxicating effects of alcohol, it could give one the sense of being in another world. A world so different from the grey streets people walked every day, huddled into thick coats as they battle against the icy winter wind, hurrying from one place to another, always constantly aware of time passing them by too fast. But underneath the protective cover of the strobe lights and bass heavy music, where alcohol flowed on demand and extra sensations were always available to those who wanted to feel them and were willing to pay, time stood still and it was far too easy to believe consequences didn’t exist. 

But, unnoticed or not, time does pass and all too soon, morning would arrive, bringing with it the realisation of mistakes made and lessons that must be learned, for fear that they may be taught again.  
  
He knows all of this; knows the seductive pull of the illusions, he knows that he must be careful, not let himself believe it is anything more, or else it may drag him under and away from reality. It may be warm underneath the water but the air is cold and unforgiving when you surface, and surface you must, for no one who stays under will live very long.  
  
Morning has not arrived yet though, and he intends to take advantage of the timelessness, of the carefree attitudes. He intends to have fun  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: please excuse any spelling and/ or grammar mistake, this chapter was unbetaed.  
as always, reviews are appreciated  


* * *

  
  
It was the music that hit Jared first, long before he even saw the neon illuminated entrance the sound was filtering through. Two burly bouncers flanked either side of door, ready at any moment to escort a disruptive club-goer out of the building. It was still early enough that the line was short, only a few people waiting, talking amongst themselves or shifting impatiently from one foot to another, all eager to get in the doors and let their night begin. Jared smiled at the bouncers as they let him past, chuckling quietly as they smiled back, somewhat dimming the “tough guy” image they were projecting, they didn’t need it for him and they knew that, they knew him.  
  
He let the sensations wash over him as he walked further into the coloured lights and tipsy crowds. It made him feel alive and energised in a way no synthetic chemical could ever come close to achieving, it felt real - it was real, not some illusion created by a fevered brain as it tried desperately to combat the effects of an unwelcome substance. The thumping bass spilling from oversized speakers reverberated around the room before crawling underneath his skin leaving a pleasant buzz while the melody curled and twisted around him, teasing him, urging him to let go and dance, _dance_.  
  
 _Soon_ , he promised the seductive sound, _soon_. He quietly joined the throng of people standing around the bar, all waiting for the bartender to notice them and supply them with the substance people who frequented places like this thrived on, alcohol. Mixed drinks, straight shots, cold beers, it didn’t matter; alcohol made their nervousness disappear, loosened their tongues and overcame their inhibitions. Most of the people around him would probably go home drunk, loose and happy as they slipped into their beds (possibly with help from someone else) only to wake up with a holes in their memory and a headache sparking at any and every movement, but not Jared.  
  
No, that wasn’t what he was here for, he didn’t need the smothering buzz of alcohol flowing through his blood to enjoy himself, nor did he want it. He wanted to remember this night, to feel and to experience everything without any kind of fog dulling his senses. He waited patiently to be served, never pushing forward, never jostling those around him. He could wait, he had time, and he didn’t need to rush. If he was with any of his friends, they would laugh and comment on his uncharacteristic patience and silence, normally, he was neither of these things. He hated waiting, hated sitting still and doing nothing, so he would talk to distract himself; an almost constant stream of rambling and inconsequential observations to anyone who was willing to listen.  
  
But no one was with him tonight, so there was no one to notice the conspicuous dimming of the nervous energy that always thrummed around him, causing him to shift in his seat, to tap his foot, to do anything to try and use it up so he could sleep at night. That was why he was here, in this club, waiting patiently at the bar, revelling in the sounds that surrounded him. Nothing worked better in dispelling a build-up of energy than just letting himself go and following the music around him. He didn’t particularly care what other thought of his dancing, that wasn’t important, it didn’t matter. What was important was feeling the heat of other bodies as the danced next to him, smelling the mixed scent of pheromones as couples danced, gyrating together as they let themselves get swept up in the atmosphere.  
  
His anticipation built steadily as he leant against the bar and sipped at his beer, the music was still calling to him, enticing him to join the crowd of people currently lost in the heavy bass and easy to dance to tune. The energy was steadily creeping back, having decided he had waited far too long already, making him twitchy and anxious to join the mass of people already enjoying themselves. He forced himself to wait, to just watch, scanning the crowd, until finally, he couldn’t hold back. Abandoning his half empty beer he walked towards the music, his long legs eating up the small distance until he found himself surrounded by writhing bodies. With a shuddering sigh of relief, Jared finally let himself go, let himself follow the music. He danced and gyrated to the beat until sweat was dripping down his back and his feet were aching, his face shone with a wide smile of pure joy the entire time.  
  
A warm arm slid around his waist, spinning him around until he was facing a green eyed stranger. Jared let his eyes roam over the man’s handsome face, taking in everything from the light dusting of freckles, just barely visible under the dim lights, to the pink, full lips, currently pulled into a confident smirk. Jared grinned down at the smaller man, closing the few inches of space between them and leaned down and pressed his lips to the plush ones in front of him. He was in no mood for subtle hints or teasing, endorphins were coursing through him making him feel light headed and giddy. He smiled as he felt the other man respond to the kiss, deepening it as he teased his tongue over Jared’s lower lip until flicking it inside Jared’s mouth.  
  
Warm heat coursed through him, pooling somewhere south of his abdomen as they explored each other’s mouth, nipping and teasing until both men were panting for breath. Jared took the man’s hand and pulled him into the alley that ran alongside the club. The cold air slithered over Jared’s over heated skin, causing it to pebble with goosebumps, but Jared ignored this in favour of pushing the smaller man against the nearest stretch of clean wall and attacking his mouth with a renew fervour. Jared pushed one of his legs between the man’s thighs, feeling the hard length of his erection through the layers of denim and cotton that separated them.  
  
A bolt of lust went through him as he heard the man’s sharp intake breath and deep groan as he pressed harder. He desperately wanted to know what this man would feel like in his mouth, he was practically salivating at the thought of the man’s cock in his mouth, the heavy weight on his tongue, the salty taste of precome spreading out over his tastebud. Would be make more delicious groans and moans, or would he be a talker, mouthing off obscene words and dirty scenarios? What would he sound like when he came? Jared had to know.  
  
Dropping to his knees, he reached for the button on the man’s jeans, glancing up waiting for the man to nod his consent. The shaky nod spurred Jared on; he pawed at the denim and cotton, pushing it out of the way until the man’s erection was freed. He took a minute just to look, his eyes greedily taking in the sight of the smooth skin of the thick shaft, the thin veins running up and down his length, until he got to the mushroom shaped head. It was all in front of him, all swollen and ready for him to taste, to stroke.  
  
A drop of precome shimmered in the sparse light and Jared leaned forward and licked it off, tasting the salty liquid before taking the whole head into his mouth and sucking hard. The man hips jerked forward suddenly, as if pulled by an invisible string, his fingernails scraped against the brick wall behind him and Jared kept sucking. Pulling off the head, and ignoring the disappointed whimper from the man above him, he licked slowly up the length of his penis eliciting more moans that all went straight to Jared’s dick. He repeating this action, licking him in long, even strokes until the man’s dick shone with Jared’s spit.  
  
“For god’s sake stop fucking teasing.” The man growled, his voice, deep and rough with lust, Jared shivered at the power hidden in his voice. He shot a smirk up at the man and before he could say anything else, Jared had taken the whole length into his mouth until he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He used his tongue to tease the underside while humming a low vibration in his throat. A choked off sound came from the man, his hips were rocking back and forward in a stuttering motion as if he was trying to hold off thrusting into the hot wet heat of Jared’s mouth. But that wasn’t what Jared wanted, no he wanted this man to fuck his mouth, wanted him to wrap his fingers in Jared hair and thrust forward as far as he could until Jared was choking for breath and do it again and again until the man came in his mouth, flooding his taste buds with his come.  
  
“Fuck my mouth.” Jared demanded, looking up into the man lust blown eyes. Pulling a hand off the man’s dick he took his balls into his hand, caressing and stroking them, adding any extra sensation he could. The request seemed to be all the man needed to finally let go and do what he had wanted to do all along, he twined his fingers tightly in Jared’s hair, twisting the strands almost until the point of pain, and thrust hard into Jared’s eager mouth. 

Jared moaned at the loss when he pulled back out, but the man paid no attention, thrusting straight back in with even more force, fucking Jared’s mouth, until tears formed in his eyes from lack of oxygen. He was loving every minute of it. His cock was throbbing between his legs, pressed uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans, each thrust into his mouth only served to make him harder and harder. He lowered a hand and finally freed himself from the confines of his jeans. Taking himself in his hand, he stroked his cock with hard, quick movement, keeping in time with the man’s thrusts.  
  
God it was good, he was so damn close, but he didn’t want to come first, no he wanted to feel the man come in his mouth, he wanted it so damn bad. The man thrusts were getting more and more erratic, Jared knew he was close. He sucked harder on the hard length in his mouth until the man’s fingers tightened in his hair and a load moan fell from his lips, piercing the cold air around them with its sudden loudness. As the warm come filled his mouth, salty and slightly bitter, Jared felt the white blinding pleasure of his orgasm sweep through him as he spilled over his fist.  
  
As he came down from the high and he became aware of his surroundings again he noticed the man was slumped against the wall next to him, breathing heavily as they both came down. He caught the man’s gaze and smiled, getting a shaky but heartfelt smile in return. They tucked themselves back into their pants and left the alley, both heading in different directions and neither looking back.  
  



End file.
